(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for determining a bounding region within which a launched weapon will ultimately be positioned.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Weapons such as mines are typically launched from submarines and other ocean going vessels. The portion of the ocean in which a mine is launched typically exhibits a current that affects the speed, course and run time of the mine. Typically, a weapons operator presets the mine based upon the desired aim point and does not utilize any information related to the effects of the ocean current in which the mine is launched. Thus, the operator will not have an estimate of the final distribution of mines and does not know if other mines have already been placed in the desired area. As a result, weapons retrieval is significantly difficult and time consuming.
There are many current systems and methods for determining paths of weapons such as torpedoes, rockets and projectiles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,953 discloses a simulation system for determining the effectiveness of arms used in a battlefield environment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,281 discloses a method for simulating the effects of weapons on an area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,676 discloses a system for selecting acoustic homing beam offset angles for a torpedo in order to define a bounded area of insonification. U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,946 discloses a system for selecting a search angle for a torpedo. The system determines a set of aim points to include minimum/maximum aim points based on the weapon's capabilities. U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,444 discloses a method for determining the impact point of a ballistic projectile. U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,680 discloses a method estimating a rocket's trajectory and predicting its future position using geometric line of sight angles. However, the systems and methods described in these patents do not offer any scheme or methodology that would improve the process of determining the ultimate placement of a mine launched from a submarine or other vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,667 discloses a method for placing a mine in a constant current, but does not account for any errors in speed or direction in the current flow field.
What is needed is a system and method that will enable weapons operators to accurately predict where the mine will ultimately be positioned by including estimates of uncertain speed and direction of the ocean current flow field.